


we're here and now

by misura



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're here and now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamer_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/gifts).



His hands hesitated when they reached her bra strap, and she thought _Inexperience_ with something that really felt very much like surprise - he'd been quick enough to pick up on the whole dinosaur thing, after all, and what was a mere piece of women's underwear compared to big holes in time and space that spat out prehistoric monsters?

It was cute, too, though, and she might be feeling a bit giddy at the idea that he apparently didn't do this sort of thing very often, although it was hard to tell, under the circumstances. (Giddier was technically a word, but she didn't imagine it was the sort of feeling that could be scientifically measured; it was more like being happy: you either were or you weren't.)

He said: “Sorry,” and she wanted to ask _”What for?”_ , except that she didn't want to talk any more right now, unless it was about something important, like what time to set the alarm for tomorrow morning.

“It's - ” she said, and their hands touched, briefly. “There.”

Her bra looked odd, lying on the floor next to her shoes. Next to his pants.

He said: “Noted,” and she thought: _He'll be able to do that, next time_ and then she realized that yes, there was going to be a next time. Several ones, actually, and each time, it would be even better than the time before, because he'd know more about her.

And then he started kissing her again, which he seemed to know how to do perfectly well already, and she decided to stop thinking about such unimportant things as the future.


End file.
